Kidnapped
by LittlefootXAli
Summary: Rinkus and Sierra have returned to take revenge.


Kidnapped

One year had passed since Sapphire's hatch day and she was exploring the Great Valley with her parents Littlefoot and Ali. They went to go play with their friends who decided to play sharptooth attack which Sapphire was getting very good at. Nobody noticed a brown flier overhead. Littlefoot was the sharptooth and decided to go after Sapphire who was very smart and fast. As Littlefoot was chasing Sapphire, the flier dove trying to take Sapphire. Chomper noticed this and just before the flier took Sapphire Chomper bit the fliers' leg causing it to bleed. The flier took off with Sapphire into the Mysterious Beyond. Littlefoot recognized the flier as Rinkus and shouted "Rinkus kidnapped Sapphire!" As soon as Pterano heard Rinkus he knew Sierra can't be far behind and flew after Rinkus. Rinkus didn't notice the blood dripping from his leg. Chomper followed the trail of blood into the Mysterious Beyond. Rinkus stopped at a cave and threw Sapphire in. Sierra arrived shortly after and looked at what Rinkus brought. "What do we have here?" Sierra asked "A female longneck" Rinkus replied. Sierra noticed the blood dripping from Rinkus' leg. "Looks like a sharptooth attacked you" said Sierra. Rinkus looked at his leg and shouted "Fuck!"

Pterano arrived at the cave where he saw Rinkus and Sierra. Chomper approached the cave and roared so loud that it was heard in the Great Valley. "Rinkus you will get us killed!" shouted Sierra. Pterano arrived at the cave and figured out their plan and knew Rinkus and Sierra were going to rape Sapphire. Shortly after Chomper arrived and Pterano told Chomper their plan "They are going to rape Sapphire" Pterano said. Chomper charged Sierra and bit his neck "You bastards, kidnapping and raping hatchlings. You deserve to die!" Chomper shouted. "You are lucky I only have room to eat one of you." Chomper said. "A talking sharptooth" Rinkus said in amazement. "We haven't raped her for now." Sierra said and Chomper bit Sierra's neck decapitating him. Sierra's body fell to the ground and Chomper started eating him. The rest of the gang followed Littlefoot and Ali to the cave where they saw Sapphire curled into a ball. Ali and Littlefoot saw Sapphire in the cave and shouted "Sapphire!" Sapphire ran to her parents. Rinkus tried to grab Sapphire and missed Littlefoot rammed Rinkus forcing him back. Littlefoot noticed the wounded leg and broke it by stepping on it. Littlefoot saw flashbacks of his life, his mother's death and finding Bron and took out his aggression on Rinkus. Littlefoot broke the other leg and then crushed his claws. At this point Rinkus was unable to defend himself. Littlefoot crushed the bones in the wings. Rinkus was still alive so Littlefoot sliced both eyes with both the toe spikes on his hind legs. Littlefoot body slammed Rinkus' chest flattening it. Littlefoot finally body slammed the head, breaking every bone in Rinkus' body. Chomper had already eaten Sierra and Littlefoot dragged Rinkus' corpse to the edge of the cliff and threw it into the canyon. A longneck shaped cloud appeared overhead and entered the corpse. Suddenly it changed blue with a grey stripe down its back. Everyone gasped; Littlefoot said the first thought that entered his mind "Mother!" Littlefoot hugged his mother still thinking she was a ghost. When him mother licked him Littlefoot knew she was real. Littlefoot and Ali knew that the kidnapping would traumatize Sapphire and had an idea.

Knowing eventually that Sapphire would get curious about where babies come from Ali said "I want another baby" protecting Sapphire already gave Littlefoot the urge to mate and turned to Ali "Let's do it right now" he said. Sapphire thought what was going on between Littlefoot and Ali and then realized they were going to have another baby. Littlefoot and Ali mated in the cave and everyone was shocked at what they saw. Sapphire and Littlefoot's mother smiled as they watched the mating. Littlefoot's mother was so happy to see Littlefoot mating and Sapphire was excited to have another brother or sister.

In the Great Valley the parents were waiting for their kids to return. The figure of a longneck came into view and everyone started wondering who it was. Grandma and Grandpa looked at each other "Could it be who we think it is!" they said. Then they came into view and Grandma and Grandpa were shocked that the longneck was their daughter. "You died cold times ago, how are you alive?" they asked. The kids explained the story how Rinkus kidnapped Sapphire and the fight in the cave. Everyone was surprised that Chomper and Littlefoot could be so ruthless. Then they explained how Chomper decapitated Sierra and how Littlefoot broke every bone in Rinkus' body. Finally they told how the spirit of Littlefoot's mother entered Rinkus and changed into Littlefoot's mother.

Mother turned to Littlefoot "I didn't think I would have a granddaughter so fast" she said. Littlefoot explained that Ali returned to the Great Valley to mate with him. Littlefoot told his mother how they first met and cured Grandpa and since leaving Ali was having sleep stories about him. When Ali returned after 4 years she knew she was ready to mate with Littlefoot. Mother looked at her granddaughter and said "She looks just like me."

A month had passed Littlefoot and Ali looked at Ali's tail and saw they were going to have 3 eggs. Littlefoot asked Sapphire "How many brothers and sisters do you think you will have?" Sapphire replied "I want a sister and two brothers" Littlefoot asked why she wanted two brothers and a sister and Sapphire said "I want a little sister so I would have a girl to play with and I want two brothers so they can have each other to play with." Ali said "You're right Sapphire you will have two brothers and a sister." Ali was getting close to laying the eggs and the family gathered to watch Ali laid the eggs. Ali laid the eggs and Littlefoot and Sapphire kissed them. "When will they hatch daddy?" Sapphire asked. Littlefoot told Sapphire that when they mated to make Sapphire's egg Ali was pregnant for a month and she hatched a month later.

The eggs started to move and then one cracked. A pink girl appeared "Alison" Littlefoot and Ali said. The other eggs cracked "There twins" everyone said. The boys looked like Littlefoot he named one Jeff and the other Phil. All four kids hugged each other before Littlefoot took the boys on his back to sleep and Ali took Sapphire and Alison on her back to sleep.


End file.
